Hunt Me Down
by Predaliena
Summary: Before the time for another hunt comes, the new type of zombie female gives in to some fun with her mate, a Hunter that was interested in her for a while.


**CREATURES ON FIRE**

**Part 18: Hunt Me Down (Left 4 Dead)**

**A/N: The story is based on my dream.**

It's been a while since the Green Flu has taken over the whole city. All happened so quickly, the entire population got infected by the unknown virus and not much time passed until living people turned into flesh-eating monsters that were driven by nothing but hunger. Some even got quite unique mutations; from the leaping and growling Hunters to huge gorilla-type things that were dubbed Tanks. This is how the city looked like now. It's what you could confidently call "The city of the dead".

I had no possibility to escape the infection either, and now I sat on the ground in the middle of the park, surrounded by the ordinary zombies that staggered around the city at a loose end. I lifted my head to look around with my white, blurry eyes and lowered it again, seeing nothing but my pale hands with a bit yellowish skin. It hasn't been a long time since I feasted on a living human that tried to escape the town. Yes, he sure tried a lot; he managed to evade and kill several average zombies and even shoot one Smoker on his way, but he always knew that the enemies are around which couldn't be said about me. I followed him stealthily, so he had no idea that I was near him; and when he thought he was safe, I pounced on him suddenly, sinking my teeth into his throat and leaving him no chance to survive. His flesh tasted marvelous, and for now I felt good. But time will pass and we all must search for more survivors. And it's not easy at all, considering the fact that the whole city was now populated by the zombies.

So far I was the only one among the infected who was still able to think and analyze the situation, at least in this part of the city. I was a unique type of zombie that maintained intelligence after the mutation. Basically my abilities didn't differ much from the Hunter's: agility, leaping, strength, and clawed hands. But the main difference between me and the Hunters was the ability to think and analyze; and I really didn't find it a good idea to growl so loudly. With that the Hunters always betrayed themselves, and humans always knew their location in advance and could prepare themselves for a counter attack. I was more of a hunting type, but it wasn't me who was called a Hunter. I wonder how humans would call me if they knew about such type of zombie. But it's not up to me to decide anyway, and I sure wasn't going to think about it. There were more important things to think about – hunting and searching for new flesh to feast on.

Thus the time would pass hour after hour, day after day, if it wasn't for one particular Hunter that had his eyes on me. I still don't really comprehend what exactly he wants from me. Usually zombies ignore each other, but this case was special. It has been several times already when he crawled close to me, growling quietly and sniffing me like a dog. Not that I has something against it, not at all. But all those times it ended with nothing, as we were always interrupted by some new meat to hunt. We had to use this opportunity, otherwise the meat would escape, and we would starve. And starving is not a very nice feeling, even if you are a zombie. But now I felt full and fine and I bet that Hunter felt the same for now.

Speaking of which, here he comes again. The sound of familiar growling reached my ears, and as I turned to face the source on the left, the hooded zombie pounced to me from the distance and now was only a few inches away from me. Growling gently, he sniffed my face and hair again; and judging by the sounds he made, he liked my smell. Now we had all the time in the world, so why not to try to know him better? Besides, I felt myself having interest in this Hunter; and while watching his actions, it gradually became clear to me that he was interested in me like a male is interested in a female. What he was doing now to me reminded of some kind of courtship ritual by different types of animals. And the Hunters mostly always are guided by animalistic behavior, but this particular one seemed to have some intelligence still left in him.

And I decided – why not? We are infected, but it doesn't mean yet that we are dead. We are mutants, but we're not walking rotten corpses. So why not to give it a try?

I growled back at him and grabbed his arm, pulling him after me. He understood that I wanted him to follow me, so he crawled after me to the nearby bushes that provided a good cover for the both of us. Of course, zombies absolutely don't care whether there is a couple mating somewhere; and even if they see one, they would feel nothing, unlike people who would either feel rather awkward, or would be impudent enough to watch from some hiding spot, if they are perverts. And if they saw zombies mating, they sure would feel disgusted. But I didn't care what they felt. They are nothing but prey to me and the rest of the zombies.

It's not that I had any objections against some of the zombies seeing us. But mating is such an act that required only two of us. Even animal couples often go away from the pack to be alone and mate. So there's not just the two of us. I sniffed the hooded male with a satisfied growl, indicating that I enjoyed his presence and smell. This sign served for him as only one thing.

I accepted him and I'm ready to mate.

The Hunter then licked his blood-covered teeth and crawled on me from behind. Before he did that though, I lay down on my stomach to allow him to cover me with his body. He breathed in the smell of my hair and skin and planted bites on my neck now and then. I liked what he was doing to me, so I tried to expose as much skin as possible for him to do as he pleased. He rubbed his pelvis against my butt, and I felt the bulge between his legs growing larger and harder. When I looked back at him, I could see how impatient he was growing and how tight it felt in his pants. So I decided to help him. As I still maintained human intelligence, I haven't forgotten how to get rid of clothes when it's needed. I lowered his pants so much that his erection was fully exposed and used my hand to give it a bit of massage. My mate responded to this action with a grown of approval, and I grinned them, exposing my teeth that were also still covered in small amount of blood. Thus I continued pleasuring him for some time, but then I finally stopped, not wanting him to ejaculate too soon. The Hunter snapped back from the world of pleasure and looked at me in confusion, tilting his head and accompanying his feelings with a growl. If he could talk, he sure would have asked me why I stopped. But soon enough he realized why I did it. I lowered my own pants to expose my private area to him that was now ready to take him in. Then I turned my back to the Hunter again and positioned myself on all four limbs so he could enter me from behind. He used this opportunity instantly, and in a few seconds I felt his erected member pushing inside my opening. I didn't expect to feel any kind of pleasure, but I did. And if the male can feel it, so does the female. He began pounding into me with average speed, each time letting out a guttural grown of satisfaction. I made quite similar sounds, and just as his member hit the still sensitive spot inside me, I growled louder and louder, expressing my enjoyment as much as I could. For living humans it would sound unbelievable if they were told that zombies can enjoy sexual pleasure. As I mentioned before, we are mutants, not the living corpses. But for humans it's all the same, I guess.

The Hunter, in turn, increased the speed of his hips movements; and now his sounds were already a peculiar combination of growls and some sort of moans. But the same could be told about me, the only difference was the higher pitch. The zombies that were wandering around paid zero attention to these sounds and continued walking their way in hopes to find some fresh human meat. Meanwhile, both of us were so close to the peak; and I was the first to climax with such a sound that it seemed almost like a roar. It felt so magnificent that I never wanted it to end. My mate soon followed me with his own release, and he just collapsed on my back after his seed was finally inside me. We panted heavily, taking a good rest after this truly great act of lust and passion.

While we lay on the ground like this, our heads and bodies pressed to each other, the zombies around us suddenly began to fuss. Curiosity got the best of us and we peeked from behind the bushes to see what was going on. The zombies looked tense and were listening with their full attention. And no wonder. When we listened carefully, we could hear the sounds of gun shots somewhere in the distance. And that could only mean one thing.

There were still living humans in this city.

The Hunter licked his teeth and was ready to run for the victims, but I grabbed his arm and stopped him. He growled at me with confusion and a bit of irritation, but with some effort I managed to make him understand that jumping like this at the armed humans is not a good idea. It's the perfect way to get killed fast. We had to approach this matter wisely and choose the best tactics to attack. Thus we could be the winners and get some new flesh to eat.

The Hunter finally calmed down and obeyed. We started moving to the direction of the commotion and chose to watch the humans for now. I could try maybe to organize a large horde to surround the victims and attack them from every possible direction. It would take a while and cost much effort, but it was worth trying. The fresh meat was here and we mustn't miss the opportunity to enjoy its remarkable taste.

The time for another hunt has come. And this time it would be fun.


End file.
